Conventional garment bags are widely used by airline passengers because of their very great convenience as carry-on luggage, in spite of the fact that they are highly inefficient as luggage. Typically, garment bags are carried either by being folded over an arm or by being slung over the shoulder and held by one hand on a hanger hook. Suit coats, trousers, shirts and the like may be suspended from individual hangers within the garment bag but sundry items such as underclothing, socks, shoes and shaving kits or gear, if carried in the garment bag instead of a separate piece of luggage, are carried loose within the bag. In spite of the great convenience of conventional garment bags as carry-on luggage they are not readily transportable by hand and, since they are not self supporting, they must always be hand or arm held, as when standing at a ticket counter, or draped over some support such as the ticket conter or the back of a chair or bench. My Pat. No. 3,448,839 discloses an improved article of hand luggage of the garment bag type which qualifies as airline carry-on luggage. In my prior invention, a rigid compartmented case or, alternatively, a compartmented bag on a rigid frame, is adapted for the reception of the smaller articles of clothing, accessories, and toilet articles and is of such area, depth and configuraton, in either case, as to fit within the confines of a suit coat. The inner frame or case has its upper end adapted to serve as a hanger for the shoulders of a suit coat or coats which then surround the frame or case so oriented that a hanger hook extends through the collar of the suit coat whereby the luggage may be hung. For hand carrying of the luggage a handle secured to the frame or case is adapted and arranged to extend through the suit coat flaps to be exteriorly available along one side of the soft-sided cover so that the luggage is carried between the arm and the side of the user, the hanger hook then extending into the armpit so that the luggage will stabilize during carrying. A zippered outer cover is provided which is of a loose fit relative to the frame or case but somewhat snugly fits over the suit coats hung therein so that, irrespective of the position or attitude of the luggage, the suit coats are securely held against displacement relative to the frame or case. The outer cover itself is provided with appropriate apertures through which the hanger hook and the handle extend. In my prior invention, the space is utilized so efficiently that all of the articles of clothing and toilet articles necessary for a long trip, e.g., about two weeks duration, can be carried without using any additional articles of luggage. However, when fully packed for a long trip, it is sometimes so heavy that when it must be carried relatively long distances, as for example from an airport parking lot to the ticket counter and thence to a satellite terminal, the expenditure of considerable energy is required. For use in such situations wheeled luggage is of course available, for example, that disclosed in Browning U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,372,in which wheeled rigid walled suitcase is provided with a retractable and extendable handle. There are also wheeled suitcases equipped with flexible tethers such as are used by some air crew members. In the analagous situation of shopping carts there are devices such as the collapsible package carrier disclosed in Mattoon U.S. Pat. No 2,313,884,in which a U-shaped frame has a spaced pair of castered wheels, the frame having a fabric bag equipped with handles for pulling the article about when it is in the unfolded condition. However, none of the previously known articles of luggage comprises a self-supporting carryon article of garment bag configuration which can be easily wheeled for long distances, or hand carried immediately adjacent to the side of the user, and moved with great ease through densely crowded situations and over all kinds of terrain and, at the same time, be securely leaned in a rest position without danger of skidding while, in every situation, maintaining all of the packed articles in securely stowed, unfolded and unwrinkled condition.